Snow White (Video Game)
Snow White is Fabletown's director of operations. She serves as an assistant to the deputy mayor, Ichabod Crane, and is a close personal friend of Bigby Wolf, the town's sheriff. She is the deuteragonist in The Wolf Among Us. Background Episode 1: Faith Snow first appears knocking Bigby's door late at night. She asks him to accompany her to the courtyard of the Woodlands, where he finds Faith's decapitated head. Snow explains that she found it earlier and covered it with Grimble's jacket, but didn't see who put it there. Worried that the other Fables will find out and panic, she recommends they move the head inside and inform Crane. When Bigby later enters the Business Office, he sees Snow and Crane arguing over the murder. Crane inexplicably blames Snow, then Bigby if he chooses to defend her. He threatens to fire both of them if they can't keep the incident quiet and find the murderer, but quickly decides to leave. Before doing so, he gripes with Snow once more over the missing bottle of wine he wanted her to purchase. Looking at the Book of Fables and using the Mirror, the pair learned the victim's name, Faith and the location of her husband, Prince Lawrence. As they are about to head off to Lawrence's apartment, they receive a call from Toad. Once they have decided which place to go first, Snow accompay Bigby when he made his decision. As they approached Toad's appartment, Snow adviced Bigby to be nice to the family. When they entered Toad's home, they found something to be in amiss. Snow gently went to talk to Toad Jr and made sure that Bigby are allowed to investigate the apartment. Once they have learned the truth of what has happened from Toad, the pair found a letter from Faith meant for Lawrence. At Prince Lawrence's apartment, depending on Bigby's decision, the pair either found him still alive or wounded. Depending on your decision Prince Lawrence will have a chance to live or seen wounded, if he stays alive Bigby and Snow will ask him questions, if Prince Lawrence was seen wounded he will only say a few words and proceeds to die. If you visited Prince Lawrence's Apartment first he will live, after The pair questions Prince Lawrence someone suddenly knocked at the door leaving Bigby and Snow shocked, Bigby asked Prince Lawrence if he was expecting someone, then Prince Lawrence said no, Snow then asks Prince Lawrence if he can play dead and find out why someone is breaking in his apartment, the pair then hides in a closet, After the stranger entered the apartment you can either choose to jump out or wait until the man opens the closet. After visiting Toad's apartment Bigby and Snow will be seen in a taxi talking about who murdered Faith, While in the taxi, Snow revealed to Bigby about her uncertainities and the nature of her work. She told the Sheriff, that after seeing the hardship that other fables are suffering, she began to doubt if she should keep working in the office. After the conversation when Bigby left and is going to the Trip Trap Bar, Snow told him to be careful before she left. After Bigby handcuffs either the Woodsman or Tweedle Dee he will see Police cars and including Beast outside his apartment, he ties up Tweedle Dee or The Woodsman on a post, Bigby then continues to walk through the police line and the police was seen chasing him, Then Bigby saw The Glamoured Snow's decapitated head. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Snow's seeming death left both Bigby and Crane in shock and grief. They procced to interegate Bigby's suspect only to have Snow appear in the interegation room, alive and well. While Snow and Bigby went to the Business Office, she told him that the body he has found was in fact another person glamoured as her. She told him that TJ, Toad's son, has found a body in the river and they are going to question him about it in the Office. She revealed to the Sheriff that she feels somehow responsible for the victim and is more determind to discover why she was killed and why she was glamoured to look like her. Bigby told Snow that she should stay away in safety as she is probably in danger. The two get into an argument, when Bigby told her how close he was to lose her, she sharply and coldly told him that she wasn't his to lose. Immediately regretting her harsh words, she apologized to the Sheriff but firmly told him that she wasn't useless and can take care of herself, which she has been doing for centuries alone. In the Business Office, she gave Bigby the choice of either look at the body or question TJ first. While questioning TJ, she urged the Sheriff to be nice and gentle toward the kid. During the questioning, Snow nicely told TJ, that he wasn't in trouble for finding the body and kindly encouraged him to not be afraid to tell the truth. When Bigby's questionings becomes rather pushy, she urged the Sheriff to stop as the boy was frightened. TBA Episode 3: A Crooked Mile TBA Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Snow will appear in this episode. Characteristics She is described as being an "ice queen" with her attitude. Her divorce with Prince Charming has left her cold and independent. Despite her reputation, she does have a compassionate nature, evident by her interaction with Bigby and Toad's son, TJ, where she openly displays a kind-hearted attitude. Trivia *Snow is voiced by Erin Yvette, who also voiced Molly and Bonnie in The Walking Dead Video Game, another, popular Telltale Games series. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables